Truth, Freedom, Democracy
by JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: Truth. Freedom. Democracy. Some people have to search their whole lives to find the answers to the questions of 'what does it mean' Some people never find it. Sometimes they do. Sometimes they've always known. Sometimes, it destroys them.


AN: Meh, this didn't turn out like I wanted, but I think it's a little interesting.

Disclaim: I have still failed to discover a way to own Star Wars. I think it's lack of funds.

* * *

There was once a boy. He was young and determined and had a little bit of a temper. He knew he didn't have the answers, but thought he knew who did. He worked hard, trying his best and learning the patience that eluded him in his younger years. Those he believed to know the Truth asked him to join them, and so he did. Because he spent his entire life dedicated to the words of wisdom they sent down, and wanting to know the answers. He thought, if he joined them, he would then know the Truth. Instead, he discovered that they did not _know_ the Truth. He discovered they were mortal. He became a little embittered, that his goal of knowing the Truth would never be accomplished. For how could he learn the Truth when those who had been there before him had not? He watched the galaxy descend into madness, watched his friend turned brother turn away. He watched the destruction of everything he had lived for, and fought to protect. He was forced to fight his brother, and left with only a small bundle of hope for the galaxy in the form of a boy for him to watch over. And watch over the boy he did, before he ran into his old brother, who had morphed beyond recognition. And the man, who seemed to be calm and collected, was really embittered and sad and no longer knew the Truth of anything even though he pretended to, and the only thing he could do when faced with what he thought was his worst sin, was give up. He put on a show of it though, not wanting anyone to know he didn't know the Truth, didn't know what would happen. He pretended to himself that he sacrificed himself for the boy, and girl's escape. Really, he sacrificed himself because he believed it to be his only redemption for his failure with his brother. The Force sighed, accepting the man while missing the young determined boy with a temper forced to grow up too fast.

There once was a girl. She didn't have a connection to the Force, not really. But she did have a connection to people, and believed in Democracy and protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. And so she dedicated her life to helping those people, as a Queen, as a Senator. She fought to protect her people, with words and blasters when those words failed. She was never afraid of a fight, or for her life. Not until she became pregnant, and realized _she was all that stood between her child and death._ For a person used to action, the fact that there was nothing she could really do other than protect _herself_ to protect her _child,_ was a fact hard to swallow. Especially when she could not ask for help from anyone. The Force tried to comfort this young woman, using her children as a conduit, but her fear closed her off to the Force. And when her husband changed dramatically, and everything she had fought for had died, she couldn't hear the Force's whisper that things would get better. She closed her eyes and wished to die with everything she fought for, now that her children were no longer solely hers to protect. The Force, while sad and upset that the woman wasn't listening, granted the wish. Because the Force knew that the next few years would be painful, and she had more than earned her eternal rest. But the Force knew that things would have gotten better faster had she chosen to live.

There was once a boy. He had a mother who he loved, and a master he had to serve. He liked to fly things, and make things. He knew that not everyone had a master, and one day he promised himself he wouldn't have one. He heard a melody he never could identify on his own, and if he listened to it, it helped him. In both good ways and bad. He was able to fight off other enslaved beings to get more food for his mother, but he could also fix anything at all. And one day a man came, with an angel and an alien and a droid, and the boy saw Freedom. Sadly, it was freedom for just him and not his mother or his friends, but they wished him well on his journey. A journey that lead to someone who had promised another to train him. And he discovered another master, who answered to more masters. And he wondered when Freedom would come. Freedom to not answer to people, but to do what he thought was right like all the other people in the galaxy. He found he was good at fighting, and developed a better relationship with his Master, turned brother. But he was still confused about Freedom, and when he heard the news that he would be a _father_ , he _knew_ he wanted his child born Free. And his wife to be okay. So he tried to find Freedom, to find it in an Order of Masters, or a kindly old friend. And before he knew what he had done, he had enslaved himself almost as badly as the slavery he had been born into. And mechanically he went through life, resigned to the fact that he would never be Free, would never know Freedom. Until he learned of his son. And when faced with a choice that wasn't a choice at all, he discovered Freedom. But it cost him his life. And the Force sang a sad melody for the boy born a slave to prophesy. But he was not to know Freedom in his life, and the Force knew that. The Force mourned for the boy who had been condemned by the Force since his conception.

There was once a girl. She thought she was missing something, but her parents assured her that she wasn't. Well, besides her birth parents. She was raised well, she thought. And she believed in Democracy and Freedom for all beings. But she had to hide her thoughts, for those things were forbidden in the galaxy she was born into. That didn't stop her from thinking those thoughts, and _knowing_ they were right. Her adopted parents said she was like her mother, _but something else said she was like her father too._ She knew how to protect herself, although she usually fought with words. She grew up well, but isolated. Words were how she protected herself around everyone. And one day, after the worst day of her life (at that point), she met someone who parried her words well. And the missing thing that absolutely was missing, but she didn't know what it meant. If it meant anything. _Something_ told her it did, but it didn't tell her what. And she dedicated her life to Democracy and Freedom. When she joined the Force, she had regrets, but she knew she could not change what had happened. And the Force welcomed her, embraced her. Happy for the fulfilling life she had lead.

There was once a boy. He knew he was missing his other half, but knew better than to say anything. His questions were never answered. He had his aunt and uncle, but something around him told him he was meant for something more. To him, Freedom was flying. Freedom was escape. He yearned for Freedom (just like his father). But when he discovered a rebellion against a corrupt government, he knew he had to fight for Democracy, because that would lead to the ultimate Freedom. Democracy was an escape from Imperialism. He fought to protect people, to Free them. He even managed to Free his father, even if he lost him soon after. And that's what he dedicate his life to, Freedom and Democracy, helping people and making sure they had a voice. There were bumps along the way, and surprises and sadness and joy, but when he died he knew he left the galaxy in good hands. The Force enveloped him, and showed him his loved ones. Even those who had fallen, before the fall. He knew Freedom.

But

There was once an uncle, a mother and a father and a daughter and a son.

The Uncle had learned that Truth was never something that could be learned for certain. It was only what you could discern for yourself. He taught that to his brother.

His Brother, a Father, who had learned what Freedom was. Freedom was the ability to learn Truth on your own, be guided by others perhaps wiser than you, but Freedom was the ability to choose. And he chose his family.

His Wife, a Mother, learned that sometimes Democracy will fail. That while it may be a good way to govern, and a good guide for life, all things fall. So that it can be built back better than before. Democracy depends on Freedom to choose that as Truth, and you cannot take people's Freedom away even if you think you are right.

As for the son and daughter, well, they learned what their parents and uncle taught them. They knew that together they were powerful, and apart they were so much less. They knew that when things got bad, they would also get better. They knew of Democracy, a Truth they were Free to believe in. They also knew of Freedom, the ability to chose. And they learned about Truth, and tried to find it. They argued with themselves and others, but ultimately chose what was Truth to them. That Family was important. That they could do whatever they put their mind to if they tried. And that Truth for both of them might not match up exactly.

But

The Force could not let both universes exist. It had to think of the bigger picture. And the Force mourned its decision for a long time. After all, the two children needed to learn the Truth on their own in order to be able to change the galaxy as they needed to. Everything needed to break before it could get better. And the Force had to let everyone fall, so that others could become stronger.


End file.
